The prevalence and convenience of cameras, particularly by way of smartphones, have seen a remarkable growth in “amateur” production of video content. Moreover, the “selfie” generation, coupled with social media outlets, has caused more and more content to be generated. The notion of a “selfie” is that the camera operator self-operates the camera without assistance from anyone else, such that the camera operator is also the subject of the photo or video recording. At times, these self-productions can be monetized. With instructional and reality-based content, everyone is a potential producer. As such, monetization demands greater quality in the video production. However, most camera operators/producers traditionally do not have training in filmmaking to improve their production quality, without additional resources and expense.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to assist with camera shot making that supports single user operation.